Running home
by Nanami Kuri
Summary: Auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium wie auch den Todessern, flieht Harry aus der Zaubererwelt um nach seinem einzigen verbleibenden Familienmitglied zu suchen. Natürlich geht, da er Harry Potter ist, niemals alles richtig! Übersetzung!


Running home

Eigentlich wollte ich ja im Moment mal keine Storrys hier posten, da ich mit meiner Seite auf genug zu tun hab und da schon kaum Zeit hab was zu schreiben, aber…  
naja, ich konnte nicht widerstehen!  
Wie ihr bereits in der Kurzbeschreibung sehen konntet, das hier ist eine Übersetzung, meine erste um genau zu sein. Also hoffe ich, dass ihr mir meine Fehler (die sicherlich passieren werden) zu Anfang mal vergebt. (Hinweise sind aber immer willkommen! :D )

Disclaimer: würde mir Harry Potter gehören... was ich alles mit denen anstellen würde.  
und da das hier eine Übersetzung ist, gehört mir sowieso nix! *schade, schade*

Die Originalstorry findet ihr hier: s/3178045/1/Running-Home  
kirallie hat ganze Arbeit hiermit geleistet!

Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel! :D

Kapitel 1

Harry saß zusammengesunken an der kalten, ziemlich schleimigen Steinwand. Er ließ seinen Kopf in einem unerkennbaren Rhythmus gegen sie schlagen, sich nicht um die Schmerzen kümmernd. Und er dachte, der Sommer hätte auch noch normal angefangen. Allein das schon hätte ihn warnen müssen! Aber der Express war pünktlich, seine „Familie" hatte ungeduldig auf der anderen Seite der Barriere gewartet und Dudley hatte ihm seine übliche Willkommen-zu-Hause Prügelei verpasst nachdem seine Sachen im Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt worden waren. Für zwei Wochen war alles bedrückend normal im Ligusterweg, die Warnung des Ordens hatte nichts geändert, vor allem nicht, nachdem niemand nach den ersten beinen Prügeleien gekommen war um nachzusehen, was los war.

Aber all das hatte sich am 18. August geändert. Tante Petunia hatte ihn zum Milchholen in die Geschäfte geschickt, etwas ungewöhnlich aber nichts Neues. Dass das Haus allerdings nur noch ein rauchender Krater war, als er zurück kam, das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Glücklicherweise hatte er es geschafft seinen Zauberstab die ganze Zeit bei sich zu behalten und hatte Hedwig für den Sommer zu Lupin geschickt, sodass sie sicher und er bewaffnet war. Was ihn zu sofortiger Aktion zwang, war das Dunkle Mal, das über den Resten seines „Kindheitszuhauses" schwebte. Harry war mehrere Blocks weiter gerannt, bevor er den Fahrenden Ritter gerufen hatte und in die Winkelgasse, genauer gesagt nach Gringotts floh. Wenn er eine Sache seit seinem Eintritt in die Magische Welt gelernt hatte, so war es, dass Fudge, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war, die Vorfälle Harry zur Last legen würde. Und die Presse samt Bevölkerung würde ihn unterstützen.

Die Goblins waren sehr hilfreich gewesen, sobald sie erkannt hatten, dass er nicht nur der Erbe der Potter-Familie war, sondern durch Sirius auch der der Blacks. Er hatte all seine Verließe gelehrt um das Ministerium davon abzuhalten sie einzufrieren und hatte zusätzlich noch einige Beträge in andere Währungen umgetauscht, da er sich nicht sicher war, wo er enden würde. Danach hatte er, unter einer Verkleidung, einige dringend nötige Einkäufe gemacht, schließlich hatte er dank Voldie und dessen Leuten nichts mehr. Nachdem er ein paar Auf-Wiedersehen-Briefe abgeschickt hatte, hatte er den von den Goblins gestellten Portschlüssel mitten ins Nirgendwo genommen. Naja, es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Petunia nicht die letzte seiner Familie von Seiten seiner Mutter war. Wie es aussah, hatte er noch einen Cousin zweiten Grades einige Jahre älter als er, der in einem „versteckten Dorf" lebte. Anscheinend hatte seine Großmutter einst dort gelebt, war aber aus irgendeinem Grund gegangen. Ihr Bruder jedoch war geblieben, hatte geheiratet und einen Sohn bekommen. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache? Nicht einmal die Goblins wussten genau wo diese Dörfer lagen, was dazu führte, dass er mitten im Nirgendwo flach auf dem Hinter gelandet war. Und natürlich hielt sein Glück gleich an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt in einem dieser versteckten Dörfer war, aber die Kerker waren sicher kein Teil seines Plans gewesen, vor Allem nicht, da sie seinen Stab gefunden und ihm abgenommen hatten, genauso wie den Portschlüssel. Er hatte es geschafft genug Japanisch zu lernen um sich selbst verständlich zu machen und er verstand um einiges mehr als er sprechen konnte, alles dank Magie. Unglücklicherweise war er in einem extrem paranoiden und militärischen Gebiet gelandet, was zu seinem momentanen Dilemma führte, nämlich ihn in einer kalten Zelle. Zumindest war er nicht an die Wand gekettet oder sowas. Wenn alle Dörfer so waren, kein Wunder, dass seine Großmutter nach England gezogen war!

Harry sackte zusammen, Bewusstlosigkeit vortäuschend, als die Tür der Zelle geöffnet wurde, eine andere Person hineingebracht und den Geräuschen nach an die Wand gekettet wurde. Er wartete, bis die Tür wieder verschlossen war, bevor er sich auf seinen neuen Zellengenossen zubewegte. Der Mann war ähnlich gekleidet, wie die anderen die Harry gesehen hatte, aber sein Stirnbandding schien ein ziemlich aufgestyltes Blatt auf dem Metallteil zu haben, anstelle der Musiknote. Harry untersuchte den Mann vorsichtig auf Verletzungen, sein eigenes T-Shirt in Streifen reißend um Bandagen zu machen. Warum sah hier jeder so seltsam aus? Auch wenn er wohl kaum etwas sagen konnte, bedachte man ein paar der Dinge die er gesehen hatte, seit er die Welt seiner Eltern betreten hatte.

Nachdem er den Mann so gut es ging versorgt hatte, kehrte Harry auf „seine" Seite der Zelle zurück, rollte sich zusammen und ließ sich selbst in einen leichten Schlaf driften, während er ein Ohr nach den Wachen aufhielt.

Das erste was Kakashi merkte, als er aufwachte, war dass er nicht allein war. Er blieb still, täuschte perfekt Bewusstlosigkeit vor, und hörte auf den Atem des anderen, bis er realisierte, dass dieser am schlafen war. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, sichergehend, dass der andere tatsächlich schlief. Anscheinen war er an die Wand gekettet in einer Zelle mit einem anderen Mann, der nicht angekettet war. Also sahen ihn die Wachen entweder nicht als Bedrohung oder er war ein folgsamerer Gast als Kakashi. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er die seltsamen Narben auf dem Rücken des Mannes sah; er war mit etwas ausgepeitscht worden in der Vergangenheit. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er mit dem Shirt seines Begleiters verbunden worden war. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern, als er auf das unordentliche dunkle Haar starrte, auch wenn es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war.

„Sasuke?" fragte er leise und versuchte sich besser aufzusetzen nur um vor Schmerz zu stöhnen. Er fühlte seine Sicht verschwinden und dann waren da vorsichtige Hände an ihm, seine Wunden begutachtend. Er blinzelte und starrte ihn besorgte smaragdgrüne Augen, also nicht Sasuke.

„Du sehr verletzt. Bewegen keine gute Idee." Kakashi blinzelte, als der Junge, denn er war auf keinen Fall älter als 15, in gebrochenem Japanisch sprach. Ein Outsider? Er nickte leicht um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er verstand und bekam ein warmes Lächeln. Der Junge beendete seine Begutachtung und wich ein wenig zurück, sodass sie einander wirklich ansehen konnten.

„Mein Name ist Harry." Kakashi starrte ihn an, bevor er sich entschied zu antworten; es war nicht so, als ob irgendjemand in Sound nicht wusste, wer er war.

„Kakashi. Danke." Er bewegte seinen Arm um auf die Bandagen hinzuweisen und bekam ein schüchternes Lächeln als Anwort.

„Du bist ein Outsider?" Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, offensichtlich nicht verstehend.  
„Outsider. Nicht von den Dörfern. Woher kommst du?" Er sah Verstehen in den Augen Harry's aufleuchten.

„England, aus England. Langer Weg." Kakashi nickte, der würde erklären, warum er nicht angekettet war. Ein Outsider würde von den meisten Shinobi nicht als Bedrohung angesehen werden. Aber was tat Harry hier? Der Junge sah gut genug aus, dass er noch nicht all zu lange hier sein konnte, er war dünn, ja, aber das schien nichts Neues zu sein. Auch bewegte er sich leicht und schien nicht verletzt, also bezweifelte er, dass Harry ausgefragt wurde oder irgendetwas. Aber konnte er Harry vertrauen und versuchen mit ihm zu flüchten? Früher oder später würde jemand wegen ihm kommen, er wusste wie sehr Orochimaru die Sharingan wollte und selbst sein einziges Auge wäre ein riesiger Vorteil für den Mann.

„Wurdest du verletzt?" Kakashi hielt seine Worte und Sätze einfach, sodass Harry hoffentlich verstehen würde.

„Nein. Allein gelassen. Essen einmal am Tag."

„Wann?"

„Bald. Zwei Männer. Einer schaut, einer gibt Essen." Kakashi nickte, also waren sie nicht so hochmütig als zu denken, dass der Junge komplett harmlos war.  
„Abhauen?" Kakashi's Blick zuckte zu Harry zurück, der grinste. Er lächelte hinter seiner Maske, anscheinend waren die Wachen nicht die einzigen, die den Teenager unterschätzten, er war genauso schuldig. In grüne Augen sehend, erkannte Kakashi, dass auch wenn er kein Killer war, so war er doch nicht unschuldig, da war Schmerz und Wissen, das nur mit Erfahrung und Verlust kam. Kakashi nickte als Antwort auf Harrys Frage und der Teen kam näher um die Schlösser mit in Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn zu betrachten.

„Warten ein paar Tage. Verletzungen brauchen Zeit, heilen." Meinte Harry, als er die Schlösser studierte. Kakashi nickte, wissend dass sie bessere Chancen hatten, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte etwas zu heilen. Harry war so vertieft in seine Arbeit und Kakashi in genug Schmerzen, dass das erste Zeichen der Wachen war, dass Harry von einem eben dieser gegen die Wand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite geschleudert wurde. Kakashi sah, wie sich Harrys Augen vor Schock und Schmerz weiteten, als er gegen den unnachgiebigen Stein traf, bevor er schlaff zu Boden fiel.

„Besser, wir ketten das Kind an." Kommentierte einer der Wachen leichtfertig.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt." Meinte sein Partner vom Türrahmen.  
„Verletzt ihn besser nicht zu sehr, die wollen ihn nachher noch ausfragen."

„Er wird leben. Was mehr ist, als ich von dir sagen kann Copy-nin. Orochimaru hat entschieden, dass es zu gefährlich ist, dich am Leben zu lassen." Damit zog die Wache ein Kunai und kam näher, um Kakashis Kehle durch zu schneiden. Kakashi starrte ihn an, wissend, dass er sterben würde und da nichts war, was dagegen getan werden konnte. Die halb-gerufene Warnung kam viel zu spät und die Wache sackte zusammen, das Kunai fallen lassend.

Kakashi starrte Harry an, als der Teen schwankend auf die Füße kam, Augen mit der übrigen Wache verbunden. Entweder hatte Harry sehr schnell wieder Bewusstsein erlangt, oder er hatte die ganze Zeit gespielt. Kakashi wusste nicht, was er mit der Wache gemacht hatte, aber er hatte kein Chakra gespürt. Er rief eine Warnung als der verbleibende Wächter ein Kunai nach Harry warf, aber trotz offensichtlicher Erschöpfung wich er ziemlich elegant aus. Harry rief etwas und stieß seine Hand in Richtung Wache. Der Mann versuchte auszuweichen, doch Harry war zu nahe, da er sich in seine Richtung geduckt hatte, anstatt Entfernung zwischen sie zu bringen. Das rote Licht fuhr in die Wache, hob ihn leicht von seinen Füßen, bevor er wie sein Kamerad zusammensackte. Ein zweiter Aufprall brachte Kakashi's Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Harry, nur um diesen halb-zusammengebrochen auf dem Boden, nach Luft schnappend, sah.

„Harry?" Grüne schmerzvernebelte Augen hoben sich langsam zu seinen.

„Zu viel." Keuchte Harry und Kakashi nickte verstehend. Harrys Aktionen der letzten Minuten sorgen für sein Entscheidung, er würde den Jugendlichen zurück nach Konoha mitnehmen. Harry hätte ihn nicht retten müssen, offensichtlich zu einem großen Risiko für sich selbst und das letzte was sie brauchten, war dass Orochimaru lerne, was auch immer der Teen gemacht hatte.

„Wir müssen los Harry. Du musst aufstehen." Dränge Kakashi und Harry blinzelte träge bevor er schwankend auf die Füße und hinüber zu Kakashi kam. Doch dann änderte er die Richtung, ging zu erst zu dem ersten Mann den er zu Fall gebracht hatte und untersuchte ihn.

„Schlüssel für Ketten?" frage Harry, Erschöpfung deutlich in seiner Stimme und Haltung zu erkennen.

„Tasche an seiner Hüfte" Harry nickte und kniete sich vorsichtig hin, ein die andere Wache vorsichtig im Auge behaltend. Es gab also keine Garantie, wie lange die Wache bewusstlos belieben würde, sonst wäre der Junge nicht so vorsichtig. Harry suchte kurz bevor er sich wieder mit den Schlüsseln erhob. Er hantierte einige Male mit den Ketten bis die Schlösser sich klickend öffneten. Kakashi stütze sich an der Wand ab um zu stehen, sein Chakra zu ihm zurück kehrend fühlen. Die Ketten waren geschmiedet um es zu unterdrücken, ihn schwach zu halten. Er sah zu den beiden Wachen und dann zu Harry.

„Zieh seine Kleidung an." Kakashi deutete auf die Wache an der Tür, da dieser der kleinere der beiden war. Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er verstehend. Kakashi zog den anderen Wächter aus und dessen Uniform an, froh aus seinen eigenen zerrissenen und verschmutzten Klamotten raus zu sein. Er kettete den Mann an die Wand an seinem Platz bevor er ihn tötete. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Harry ihn anstarrend, dann nickte der Teen und gab ihm ein kleines aber verstehendes Lächeln. Er verstand warum Kakashi die Wache getötet hatte. Harry errötete leicht und hob das Bündel Kleidung hoch.

„Hilfe?" Kakashi grinste; Harry's Kleidung war ziemlich anders als die der Shinobi. Er half dem Teen sich anzuziehen; er versteckte seine Besorgnis darüber wie dünn der Junge war, doch was ihn im Moment am meisten sorgte, war, wie Harry sich bewegte und wie blass er war. Nicht dass er selbst in der besten Verfassung war, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie ein paar Tage gehabt hätten für Kakashi zu heilen bevor sie das hier versuchten aber sie konnten nicht wissen, wann die beiden Männer vermisst werden würden. Schnell tötete er den verbleibenden Wächter und legte ihn dorthin wo Harry geschlafen hatte. Es würde niemanden für lange täuschen aber es würde ihnen hoffentlich einen Vorsprung geben.

„Tu was ich tue und sprich nicht. Geht das?" Harry gab ihm ein müdes Grinsen.

„Keine Wahl." Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sie wieder öffnete, plötzlich aufrechter stehend und um einiges weniger blass. Er hatte offenbar irgendeine Art von Reserve aktiviert und Kakashi wusste, dass diese Dinge nie lange hielten also lief er los den Korridor entlang. Es gab einige Situationen in denen Kakashi schwören könnte, man hätte sie erwischt, aber jedes Mal würde Harry ihn packen, seine Augen schließen, etwas in was Kakashi seine Muttersprache vermutete zu sein, wispern und sie würden übersehen werden. Einmal starrte Kabuto sie direkt an und lief dann weg, als wären sie nicht da. Sobald sie außerhalb der Stadt waren packte Kakashi Harry und begann zu rennen, den Teen mit sich ziehend, da er noch nicht stark genug war ihn zu tragen. Sie schafften etwas über eine Stunde bevor Kakashi plötzlich Harrys Gesamtgewicht hinter sich her zog; er war ohnmächtig geworden, weiß wie ein Geist und heftig schwitzend. Kakashi ließ seinen Arm fallen und überprüfte seine Vitalwerte. Er wäre lieber weiter weg von Sound gewesen, aber das war jetzt nicht möglich. Harry war bewusstlos und sah nicht so aus, als würde er in nächster Zeit aufwachen. Kakashi war eigentlich überrascht, dass der Teenager so lange durch gehalten hatte, doch er hatte die geschmeidigen Muskeln gesehen, als er ihm half sich anzuziehen. Er mochte zwar dünn sein, doch unfit war er nicht. Er arbeitete schnell um ein einfaches Camp aufzubauen und benutzte die verschiedenen Dinge, die er in den Taschen der Wachen gefunden hatte um Fallen und Alarme aufzubauen, damit sie wenigstens etwas Warnung und Verteidigung hatten sollten sie gefunden werden. Er tat sein bestes ihre Anwesenheit zu verbergen.

So, das wars für den Anfang mal.  
Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, wenn ja, bitte Rückmeldung, damit ich weis, ob sich das übersetzen überhaupt lohnt! :D

LG Nanami


End file.
